


newly single (trust issues?)

by seafret (nokomisfics)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokomisfics/pseuds/seafret
Summary: louis tries to break up with zayn, and texts nick instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown** ****  
look ive been thinking about this a lot and i really don't think I can be in this relationship any longer so i think we should break up  
u said it yourself, we want different things from this so    
if you want to meet for closure we can do that  
also i want to make sure we remain friends because that's important  
for the band, obviously  
didn't want to do it over text but you're sleeping and i didn't want to wait until we can meet next  
i'm sorry

**Zayn (2)** ****  
woah  
hang on  
this is moving way too fast

**Unknown**  
????

**Zayn (2)**  
do I know you? 

**Unknown**  
for fuck's sake   
now is not the time, Zayn 

**Zayn (2)**  
alright  
no need to get vulgar, there's a simple explanation to this mate  
you've got the wrong number

**Unknown**  
what  
fuck off   
I'm really not in the mood 

**Zayn (2)**  
hang on a second

**Unknown** ****  
if you didn’t want us to end this way  
you shouldn’t have said all that bullshit about me having too many expectations

**Zayn (2)** **  
** i feel like you are definitely not listening to me right now

**Unknown**  
wanting you to talk to your boyfriend is NOT A VERY HIGH EXPECTATION, ZAYN

**Zayn (2)**  
okay first of all  
not really a huge fan of this Zayn lad right now  
& second of all

**Unknown**  
you’re really not Zayn are you

**Zayn (2)**  
I'm really not   
and if I may add

**Unknown**  
you may not

**????**  
sending your break texts to a wrong number is probably not one of the hallmarks of a strong relationship   
so you probably got out of that one in the nick of time

**????**  
alright mcgrumpy pants, no need to throw a strop

**????**  
hello?

\-------------

**Unknown**  
so how did it go?  
assuming your break up texts found their way to the right person

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
sorry, who’s this?

**Unknown**  
did you really delete my number?  
not-Zayn from last night?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
didn’t

**Unknown**  
didn’t what?

**newly single (trust issues?)  
**it didn’t go

**not-Zayn**  
are you serious?

**not-Zayn**  
so you broke up with your boyfriend over text, found out it was the wrong number, and then  
what  
decided you didn’t need to break up after all?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
I’m sorry, do I know you?  
did I maybe piss you off so majorly in your previous life that you’ve chosen to delve so deeply and unashamedly into MY personal life?

**not-Zayn**  
it’s possible   
I’ve been told I was wronged by a great many people in my past life

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
told by whom  
wait I’d rather not know

**not-Zayn**  
this dotty old lady I met in London   
in the subway

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
oh god

**not-Zayn**  
she looked like someone who’d know how many people had wronged me in my previous life!

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
look  
it’s a difficult conversation to have   
there are many  
things  
that complicate it

**not-Zayn**  
it’s really not that complicated, you hand over five pounds and they have a go at your palm   
oh  
you’re talking about the break up

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
I am, yes

**not-Zayn**  
what’s it complicated by?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
you know what, never mind that  
I’m working on it   
don’t you worry   
and I won’t bother you if you won’t bother me

**not-Zayn**  
not a bother   
it’s not every day I get to see someone fail so colossally at getting out of a shitty relationship   
unless I’m looking at a mirror, that is

**not-Zayn**  
that was actually half-funny, fuck you

**not-Zayn**   
have a nice day

\-------------

**not-Zayn**  
speaking of nice days  
nice-looking lad came into the shop today  
wanted to pick up a delivery for someone named Zayn  
dark-skinned, ridiculous cheekbones, mysterious broody type   
your boy?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
are you always this fucking obnoxious?

**not-Zayn**  
only when I’m peckish  
haven’t had anything since last night’s tea  
might get a donut later actually

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
fuck you  
what kind of a delivery was it?

**not-Zayn**  
donuts  
but what are the chances, eh?  
you go to the same uni as me

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
i knew that

**not-Zayn**  
really? How?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
highly unlikely someone from another uni would scrawl their number on my arm while I was cross-faded out of my goddamn mind

**not-Zayn**  
hold on a second  
is that how you got my number?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
yeah

**not-Zayn**  
and you thought i was Zayn….why?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
wasn’t the only number on my arm  
confused the two

**not-Zayn**  
interesting

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
fuck off

**not-Zayn**  
and when was this?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
not telling you

**not-Zayn**  
hey now

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
go find someone else to bother

**not-Zayn**  
but you’re the only entertainment I have, honey

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
fucking fuck  
what’s it gonna take for you to leave me alone?

**not-Zayn**  
seriously?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
seriously

**not-Zayn**  
call him up and tell him it’s over  
do it now  
over the phone

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
how dyou know i haven’t done it already

**not-Zayn**  
have you?

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
no

**not-Zayn**  
ha!   
do it  
go on  
I’ll leave you alone once it’s done

but you’ve gotta send me a screenshot of the call   
cos then I’ll know for sure  
that you’ve done it

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
you’re really concerned about the relationship status of an absolute stranger

**not-Zayn**  
only because I’ve seen my fair share of bad relationships   
nothing worse than wasted time, mate   
think about it   
you could be grinding up to a hot barista with hipster glasses right now  
all that’s standing between you and a glorious albeit regrettable one night stand  
is that phone call

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
god dammit

**not-Zayn**  
go one then

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
and then you’ll leave me alone?

**not-Zayn**  
I’m nothing if not true to my word

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
[screenshot]

**not-Zayn**  
all power to you

**not-Zayn**  
so, how’d it go?

**not-Zayn**  
alright then  
see ya, stranger

\-------------

**Lou**  
hazza  
can you come picj me up?

**Hazza**  
where are you babe?

**Lou**  
santana’s

**Hazza**  
Lou it’s 3 in the afternoon   
is everything alright?

**Lou**  
it’s zayn  
i don’t  
please can you come

**Hazza**  
be there in ten   
wait for me outside  
i love you


	2. Chapter 2

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
a hot barista with hipster glasses  
is that you? 

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
hey there  
not exactly

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
what then?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
i work at a donut shpo

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
shut up  
really

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
really  
what's going on?  
thought we were done talking 

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
we were  
we are

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
that was the agreement 

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
it was 

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
you break up with your boyfriend

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
i know what the fucking agreement was 

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
and i leave you alone  
okay  
i believe you

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
care to explain why you're chatting me up at 3 in the morning then?  
done a bit of thinking, have you?  
want to hook up with the wrong number from the donut shop? 

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
not the donut shop 

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
i have  
done a bit of thinking   
and you’re not from the donut shop

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
i think I’d be more familiar with my place of work than a random fucking stranger, mate

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
that’s not how i know you  
is what i meant

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
jeez  
are you sloshed?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
Fuck off   
I’m not

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
alright

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
I’m not  
I was in the beginning   
for three days striaght

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
hey now

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
but I’m not now

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
okay  
I believe you  
so what’s this then?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
trying to figure out   
how it is that your number found its way onto my hand   
right underneath zayn’s

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
the Real question  
that I think we are both ignoring   
is why would you have your boyfriend’s number written on your hand instead of already programmed into your phone

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
he dropped it into a pond

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
excuse me?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
His phone  
and his sim got damaged so he bought a new one   
and I hadn’t seen him since the morning so I didn’t have his new one   
and I met him at the party and he was already sloshed   
I was too  
so he found a pen and wrote it on my hand

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
i see

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
told me to come find him if I wanted to have some fun

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
classy

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
shut up  
you were there too  
and the party  
you had to be

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
maybe I was

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
maybe oyu where

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
when was this?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
wouldn’t you like to know

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
thought we were in the mood to piece things to gether

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
don’t know what i’m in the mood for

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
oh  
so it’s that kinda mood   
I’ll leave you to it

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
your name’s not Nick, is it?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
excuse me?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
because that one would be one hell of a bad coincidence   
is it?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
no

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
good  
good night

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://khichdi.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim**  
did you notice anything weird when we were at Ant’s last Saturday?

 **Pix**  
honey we weren’t at Ant’s last Saturday  
that was Simon’s   
unless you’re talking about the Saturday before that

 **Grim**  
I might be talking about the Saturady before that   
or actually   
do you remember where we were the Saturday before that Saturday?

 **Pix**  
Honey

 **Grim**  
That’s two Saturdays ago

 **Pix**  
What’s going on?  
you lose something?  
I could send out a broadcast text message

 **Grim**  
god   
please don’t send out a broadcast text message

 **Pix**  
I won’t if you tell me what’s going on

 **Pix**  
Nick?

 **Grim**  
I think Louis Tomlinson has been drunk texting me

 **Pix**  
what?

 **Grim**  
Didn’t you see him snogging a dark-haired bloke at Simon’s last month?

 **Pix**  
I did  
I don’t remember telling you about it

 **Grim**  
Well he got my number and thought for some reason that I was his boyfriend   
and then he tried to break up with me

 **Pix**  
I have so many questions

 **Grim**  
Figured you would   
Long story short, he’s trying to figure out who I am   
And then he said   
Wait I’ll send you a screenshot

 **Grim**  
[Screenshot]

 **Pix**  
oh honey

 **Grim**  
yeah .  
“bad coincidence”

 **Pix**  
which means

 **Grim**  
it’s got to be him

 **Pix**  
does it have to?   
whatever happened between the two of you happened two years ago   
do you really think he’d care about that now?

 **Grim**  
I don’t know  
wouldn’t he?

 **Pix**  
Nick, I didn’t mean it that way

 **Grim**  
maybe you’re right   
it was just a hook up

 **Pix**  
you did have a little crush on him too, didn’t you

 **Grim**  
I did not

 **Pix**  
I distinctly remember you crying on my lap when he wouldn’t text you back

 **Grim**  
Shut up  
I was just   
I mean

 **Pix**  
I know

 **Grim**  
who ghosts someone in 2018?   
we go to the same university   
we’re bound to run into each other again

 **Pix**  
I know

 **Grim**  
It was in bad form

 **Pix**  
I know

 **Grim**  
I was upset   
that’s all  
maybe it’s not him after all   
god  
I hope it’s not him


	4. Chapter 4

**newly single (trust issues?)**  
so tell me about one of your bad breakups

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
god  
do you ever sleep

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
do you?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
point

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
go one then

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
jeez  
okay

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
so this was in my first year of uni  
he was actually pretty charming   
kind of a big shot in the radio scene   
I was enamoured when he asked me out   
we dated for seven months and then he graduated

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
“enamoured”  
wait  
he was a final year?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
sure  
big fish boyfriend   
he moved to London and then three women accused him of sexual harrassment on Twitter

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
ow

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
that’s about right   
I stuck it out a week and then broke up with him via postcard

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
POSTCARD

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
Was too chicken to send a text

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
that's actually hilarious

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
i've been known to tickle the funny bone on occasion

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
among others

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
hey now   
this is a PG 13 chat

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
is it?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
how’d you get over him?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
very responsibly

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
lots of alcohol and a rebound

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
of course  
he any good?  
he/she/they

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
he was good   
might have had a bit of a crush on him going into it  
turned out to be a bit of a mistake, didn’t it

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
why?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
he never texted

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
and that’s what we call a double whammy folks

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
you know  
for a guy who tried to break up with his boyfriend over text  
and then texted the WRONG NUMBER

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
shut your mouth fuck

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
you’re awfully mouthy

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
as I’ve been told

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
so

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
so

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
go on then  
what’s your major

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
theatre

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
nice  
might I have seen you in something

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
might have  
you go to the campus theatre much?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
not much

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
then no

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
there was a production last summer that i went for  
midsummer night’s dream  
fairly attractive company, that  
yours?

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
no

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
pity  
many of them were mighty fit

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
ok

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
someone’s green  
you can’t be too unattractive   
if you managed to nab mr tall handsome cheekbones all to yourself

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
wasn’t all to myself

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
oh  
sorry  
got a propensity to put my foot into my mouth, I do

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
i mean, that’s what it seemed like at least   
what else is a lad supposed to think when his boyfriend wont even talk to him once a day

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
sounds rough

 **newly single (trust issues?)**  
sounds like you’re taking my piss

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
i’m not   
I know what that feels like  
you feel unwanted and replaceable  
and you think of all the sweet things they said to you when you were just starting out  
and you wonder if it was all a lie  
no actually  
actually you know it’s a lie, you just wonder why they felt the need to  
string you on  
when you gave them an out at every turn

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
because you knew someone like them wouldn’t want someone like you

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
did I get it right?  
at least a little bit?

 **not-Zayn DONT TEXT**  
Might have gotten carried away  
i hope you feel better soon.

x

 **Lou**  
didn’t Grimshaw date that Holland fucker who was later outed for sexual harrassment?

 **Hazza**  
was it Holland?  
there were a bunch of them outed that October

 **Lou**  
it was Holland  
he was in the radio scene too, right?

 **Hazza**  
he and Lewis both  
why are you asking me about Nick all of a sudden?

 **Lou**  
No reason

 **Hazza**  
Lou?

 **Hazza**  
Didn’t you hook up with him once in first year?

 **Lou**  
it was barely a hook up  
we just made out a bit  
he kept looking at me stupidly it was weird

 **Hazza**  
you looked a bit stupid about him too

 **Lou**  
now’s really not the time Hazza  
fuck  
learn to read the fucking audience

 **Hazza**  
sorry

 **Lou**  
i broke up with zayn two weeks ago

 **Hazza**  
you’re the one who brought him up!  
I didn’t even say anything

 **Hazza**  
anyway you’re not allowed to feel badly about nick now   
when you didn’t even text him

 **Lou**  
fucker never gave me his phone number how the fuck was I supposed to text him   
and then too much time passed and it felt awkward

 **Hazza**  
that’s on you, Lou

 **Hazza**  
don’t go chasing him now

 **Lou**  
i'm not  
was just pursuing a hunch  
don’t worry about it

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://khichdi.tumblr.com)


End file.
